The present invention relates generally to propeller construction and particularly to one having blades of generally looped configuration.
Shown to be old by the prior art are propellers and fan blade wheels having blade members formed in a looped or closed configuration with the blade ends being attached to a propeller or fan wheel hub and the outermost segment of the blade being curvilinear. The prior art blades are typically symmetrically formed from metal strips. Disadvantages to known blade designs are their complexity and consequent cost of manufacture.
U.S. patents disclosing propellers or fan wheels with the above noted features are U.S. Pat. Nos. 46,004; 467,323; 467,824 and 2,552,651. U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,294 shows an aircraft propeller having blade ends joined by a web.